Say your wish before Christmas ends
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Byakuran melempar guci besar yang langsung menghantam layar televisi LCD 40 inch hingga meledak dan hancur berantakan. Ia tak peduli serpihan itu melukai wajah dan tubuhnya. Hatinya sakit, perih, dadanya sesak. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes untuk pertama kali setelah belasan tahun kering/"INI SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL!"/OOC, AU, lemon 10069 in this chapter. dislike? then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk berjalan tak tentu arah? 1 tahun, 3 tahun, 5 tahun, 10 tahun, bahkan mungkin lebih. Saking lamanya aku tak ingat berapa umurku, tempat asalku, apa aku punya keluarga, entah. Aku tak ingat apapun. Hanya ada perasaan kosong, sepi. Berbagai tempat aku datangi, keluar masuk rumah penampungan, ditangkap polisi, aku ini sudah lebih buruk dari gelandangan. Terkadang ada yang menyapa saat aku sedang berjalan di antara keramaian tapi setelah melihatku dari dekat, mereka malah lari menjauhiku, memaki, melempari dengan batu bahkan berusaha membunuhku.

.

"Anak ini punya mata yang aneh!"

"Anak pembawa sial!"

"Monster!"

"Hantu!"

"Makhluk terkutuk!"

.

Aku makhluk yang tak diinginkan? Karena itu aku dibuang juga ditinggalkan oleh keluargaku? Sejauh yang bisa kuingat aku sudah ada di sebuah gang sempit, tak ingat apapun, tak dikenal siapapun. Hidup dengan usaha sendiri, berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan. Aku lakukan apa saja agar bisa menyambung hidup, mencuri, kerja kasar, termasuk membunuh dan menjual diri. Terakhir kali aku membunuh orang yang membeliku karena dia menyiksaku. Laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata merah yang selalu menyebut semuanya 'sampah'. Yah, mungkin aku memang sampah, tapi dia lebih buruk dari sampah sepertiku. Sebagai ganti bayaran, kuambil semua uang dan benda berharganya juga beberapa potong pakaian yang muat kupakai.

.

"Paling tidak semua ini cukup untuk membayar sewa flat dan makan beberapa bulan ke depan." Kujatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang kecil yang sudah kugunakan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. "Tempat tidur ini sudah sempit. A-"

"BUKA PINTUNYA ANAK SIALAN!"

.

Ah, datanglah pengganggu ketenangan yang sedang kunikmati. Malas, aku melangkah dengan separuh hati menuju pintu masuk. Seorang perempuan berdiri dihadapanku dengan tangan tersilang dan mata memancarkan kekesalan, suaminya tak pulang lagi?

.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kemana kau sejak 2 hari lalu?!" Tanya perempuan pemilik deretan Flat yang salah satunya jadi tempat tinggalku.

"Biasa, jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan."

"Huh, lalu kau akan bayar sewa bulan ini atau bagaimana?"

"Ah..., baiklah akan kubayar sekarang." dia kembali menggerutu mengatai aku sok pikun padahal masih muda. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Toh dia walau menggerutu, selalu memberiku tenggat waktu untuk membayar meski aku sering tak bayar tepat waktu atau ngaret beberapa bulan. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya yang masih berbaik hati padaku. "Ini, aku bayar sekaligus untuk 3 bulan kedepan."

"Oh, kau sedang kaya?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang dapat pendapatan lebih."

"Terserah. Asal kau tak membuat masalah untuk tempat ini."

"Kufufufu, tentu saja, Lal." mendengus pelan, perempuan berumur 35 tahun itu meninggalkanku.

.

Kutatap nama yang tertulis di pintu Flatku, 'Rokudo Mukuro'. Nama itu tertulis di secarik kain yang ada di saku jaketku. Rokudo bukanlah nama yang umum, aku berusaha mencari keluarga yang memiliki nama Rokudo di departement kependudukan tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak satupun dari keluarga yang kutemui memiliki ciri yang mirip denganku. Mereka juga tak punya keluarga yang hilang saat kecil. Masa bodoh, aku akhirnya bosan mencari. Lebih baik jalani saja hidupku dengan tenang, memikirkan bagaimana melanjutkan hidup besok saja sudah membuatku pusing apa lagi harus mencari keluarga asal, hanya buang-buang waktu.

.

"Tuhan, kau masih baik padaku karena tetap hidup dan bisa melihat hari esok. Terima kasih..." Bisikku sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

.

~Normal Side~

.

Dua sosok memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Sosok bersayap hitam berambut biru tua sebahu tampak menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang sejernih air laut dalam. Sosok lain berambut putih sepanjang lutut dengan sayap putih seputih salju. Matanya bagai kristal amethyst menatap dengan tatapan kosong pada sosok pemuda yang juga ditatap oleh rekannya.

.

"Tugas kita adalah membimbingnya, paling tidak dia harus merasakan cinta dalam hatinya sebelum hari kematiannya, kemudian masuk surga. " kata yang bersayap hitam.

"Jika gagal, maka dia akan masuk neraka. Aku sungguh tak mengerti keinginan Tuhan. Padahal dia adalah pembunuh, menjual diri, dan-" kata yang bersayap putih.

"Kejahatan yang dibuat sama besar nilainya dengan penderitaan yang dirasakannya." sosok bersayap hitam memotong kata-kata rekannya "Meski membunuh, di setiap saat sebelum terlelap dan setelah melakukan dosa ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan."

"Jadi menurutmu membunuh untuk menyambung hidup sama saja dengan mencuri untuk diberikan pada orang miskin atau mungkin mencuri untuk makan?"

"Kau lah yang harus memikirkan jawabannya, kau kan malaikatnya."

"Lebih baik aku saja yang jadi iblis, kau terlalu baik. Hitam lebih cocok untukku."

"Hm, menurutku tidak juga."

"Menurutku kau tak pantas jadi iblis." sosok bersayap putih leyap menjadi kepingan sinar biru dan tertiup angin musim dingin yang nyaris membekukan.

"Aku pantas jadi iblis karena aku punya dosa yang tak termaafkan..." bisiknya sesaat setelah temannya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dor! Suara tembakan nyaris tak terdengar

.

"Aaakh!"

.

Dor! Satu tembakan terakhir menembus kepala menghentikan teriakan sang korban. Pemuda berambut merah berombak sepanjang dada kini tergeletak dengan menyedihkan beralaskan cairan merah amis. Pelaku penembakan menyeringai tipis melihat perlawanan targetnya hanya berakhir dengan 2 tembakan.

.

"Kufufufu, quest complete. Sungguh besar mulut mengatai diri paling hebat. Badan saja besar, otak kosong." ejeknya.

.

Langkahnya saat meninggalkan apartement korban nyaris tak terdengar, bagaikan hembusan angin musim semi yang berdesir halus. Sambil menenteng sebuah koper coklat sedang ia menatap sekeliling. Matanya sempat terpaku pada sebuah keluarga yang berjalan melewatinya dengan tawa bahagia. Sang anak diapit kedua orangtuanya. Menggenggam tangan kedua orang dewasa itu dengan mata-berbinar, sedangkan sang adik ada di gendongan ayahnya.

.

'Keluarga yang bahagia.' batinnya sedih, kembali membuatnya teringat bahwa tak sekalipun ia bisa ingat siapa dirinya maupun menemukan keluarganya.

.

Langkahnya yang gontai dan perasaannya yang pilu membawanya ke sebuah gereja yang sejak selalu jadi tempat singgahnya. Dia pernah di tempat ini selama beberapa minggu karena ditolong seorang pastur ketika terluka. Ini satu-satunya tempat ia bisa merasa tenang, tempat mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Tuhan. Di deretan tempat duduk terdepan ia mengaitkan tangan, memejamkan mata, membuat pengakuan pada Tuhan yang selalu mengawasi umatnya di mana pun mereka berada.

.

'Tuhanku, hari ini aku telah mengambil satu nyawa lagi dengan tangan ini. Tapi menurutku dia pantas mendapatkannya. Seorang pendosa yang bahkan tak menyadari kelemahannya.'

.

Ia terdiam, pemuda yang tadi di bunuhnya adalah seorang penipu yang sudah merugikan banyak orang. Sempat beberapa kali di tangkap polisi namun bebas karena membayar uang jaminan dengan nilai tinggi. Kebetulan dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu di night club. Dengan sombongnya dia menggembar-gembor tak ada siapapun yang bisa memasukkannya ke penjara apa lagi membunuhnya. Saat melihat Mukuro ia pun tertarik dengan pemuda yang tengah duduk sendiri ditemani segelas Martini.

.

Singkat cerita mereka membuat kesepakatan, Mukuro ikut ke apartemen pemuda itu dan sebagai gantinya mereka membuat taruhan. 5 peluru tiap orang, jika Mukuro gagal melukainya maka pemilik surai panjang itu akan mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan selama seminggu. Sedangkan jika Mukuro menang, maka dia mendapat sekoper uang yang disimpan oleh pemuda itu di dalam kamar.

.

"Nak, kau kembali lagi..." Suara penuh kharisma dan mengalirkan ketenangan menyapanya. Seorang laki-laki yang usianya mungkin sudah hampir separuh abad tapi rambutnya masih dominan hitam dibanding ubannya.

"Selamat siang, padre Knucle" Mukuro tersenyum.

"Kau hanya mampir atau ingin tinggal disini?"

"Hanya mampir. Bagaimana anak-anak di sini?"

"Ada di belakang. Mereka sedang asik bermain dengan anak-anak di sekitar sini."

"Aku akan menemui mereka."

"Mereka pasti senang melihatmu."

.

Mukuro melewati barisan tempat duduk di dalam gereja, melewati sebuah pintu kecil di belakang bilik pengakuan. Beberapa anak tengah main petak umpet dan yang kini kena tugas mencari adalah seorang anak berambut coklat karamel.

.

"Acu, duwa, ciga, empat, lima, enam, ujuh, delapan, embilan, sepuyuh! Iap ato nga aku dacang!" serunya dengan nada yang masi cadel.

"Kufufufu, kau kena lagi ya, Tsuna-chan?"

"Aaah! Paman Mukuyo!" Tsuna seketika menubruk pemuda itu. Dengan semangat bergelayut di salah satu kaki pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kau jaga?" tanya Mukuro sambil menganggkat tubuh mungil sang brunette ke gendongannya.

"Ciga kali..."

"Baiklah, kita cari bareng."

.

Tentu saja anak itu bersorak karena dapat bantuan. Berdua mereka mencari di sekitar halaman, tentu saja semua berhasil ditemukan oleh Mukuro. Mereka bermain hingga matahari hampir menghilang di ufuk barat. Satu-persatu anak-anak pulang ke rumah mereka karena telah dijemput orang tua mereka. Hanya tersisa Tsunayoshi dan seorang anak bernama Kyouya yang memang tinggal di gereja karena mereka yatim piatu.

.

"Paman Mukuyo mau pulang?"

"Iya, ini sudah malam. Lain kali paman akan kemari, Kyouya juga jangan nakal ya."

"Lain kali itu kapan?" tanya Kyouya.

"Kufufufu, kalau tidak sedang sibuk. Ini untuk kalian." Mukuro memberi mereka masing-masing dua lembar 10 euro. Kedua anak itu menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar. "Hanya kalian yang tersisa di gereja ini?"

"Hn, semua anak sudah diadopsi." Kyouya tampak acuh meski hingga kini tak ada yang mengadopsinya.

"Kyou-nii udah mau di adopci, apih dia menolak."

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka punya orang tua baru?" Mukuro mengajak kedua anak itu masuk ke dalam gereja, Tsuna dalam gendongannya sementara Kyouya menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku malas saja, lagi pula kalau aku tak ada si cengeng ini pasti menangis seharian."

"Iiiihhhh! Tuna tak begitu!"

"Iya kau begitu!"

"Cidak!"

"Iya!"

"Cukup, cukup! Kupingku sakit nih." Mukuro melerai pertengkaran keduanya selain memang karena kupingnya sakit karena lengkingan suara Tsuna.

.

.

.

Mukuro kembali ke flat kecilnya, dengan sembarang dilemparnya koper uang yang baru didapatnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak itu sedikit banyak menghilangkan rasa galaunya.

.

"Siapa lagi yang kau bunuh kali ini?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak.

.

Ia yakin tak ada siapa pun di dalam kamarnya selain dirinya. Namun kini di jendela yang tadi dia yakin terkunci telah duduk seorang perempuan berambut putih keperakan panjang tergerai hingga ke lantai, warna putihnya hampir menyamai warna gaun putih pendek yang dikenakannya. Tubuhnya mungil, kulit putih pucat kebiruan. Semua yang menggambarkannya adalah putih, kecuali matanya yang sebening kristal Amethyst.

.

"Siapa kau?" Mukuro mencoba tenang meski dalam sakunya sudah ada pistol dengan sisa 3 peluru.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Oh iya, tak perlu siaga begitu, kawan. Simpan pelurumu."

"Kau-"

"Namaku bukan 'kau' tapi Lirina."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Tak ada, aku malah datang untuk mengabulkan keinginan terakhirmu."

"Kufufufu, kau datang seperti hantu kini mengatakan akan mengabulkan keinginan terakhirku? Memangnya kau pikir dirimu itu malaikat?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, aku malaikat, meski aku tak suka dan aku adalah pelindungmu." gadis itu bicara dengan wajah serius. Perlahan ia mendekati Mukuro "Waktumu yang tersisa adalah 5 hari lagi."

"Maksudmu hingga natal? Oh Tuhan, kau ini terlalu banyak membaca buku dongeng. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku menembakmu!" Pucuk senjata terarah ke jantung namun ekspresi gadis itu tetap dingin.

"Tembak, kau tak bisa membunuhku dengan benda duniawi. Temukan keinginan terbesar dalam hidupmu sebelum jam 12 malam di hari Natal. Dengan begitu aku akan mengabulkannya dan membawamu ke surga."

"Kau perlu ke psikiater." Mukuro meletakkan pistolnya di meja, muak dengan semua yang dikatakan gadis yang mengaku sebagai malaikat pelindungnya. "Jika kau memang malaikatku, maka coba berikan aku makanan! Aku lapar." kata Mukuro setengah bercanda dan mengejek. "Ah..., lebih baik aku mandi. Jangan mengintip dan segeralah pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku ketularan gila!" seru Mukuro dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan bertelanjang dada. Diperiksanya setiap sudut flatnya untuk memastikan gadis itu telah pergi dan bingo! Dia mendapati makanan diatas meja, masih panas, dan baunya enak.

.

"Kufufufu, ini tak beracun kan?" Mukuro mencelupkan sendok perak ke tiap makanan dan setelah beberapa menit warnanya belum berubah yang artinya aman. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia melakukan ini tapi aku berterima kasih. Paling tidak aku selamat dari kelaparan hingga besok siang."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RIN : Satu lagi fic GAJE tapi kali ini kolab ama ed dan kembali bertema kriminal setelah My Only One. Sebenere ini malah lebih nga jelas lagi karena ini Cuma kepikiran depannya aja dan sebenere juga Cuma pengen munculin satu aja malakat tapi si bego (ed) ngotot minta 2 ya akhirnya TARA! Jadilah ini! *digebuk karena panjang lebar nga jelas*

Ya sutra lah kalau begichu! Met membaca, silakan review jika berminat tapi saya nga maksa loh! Kalo bisa si maunya bitu *digebuk lage*

Ya... bai-bai! *kabur naik non gravity board*


	2. Chapter 2

4 day before christmas

.

Aku ingin tahu apakah masih bisa percaya padamu setelah semua hal kejam yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku kehilangan satu-satunya pelita hatiku, satu-satunya yang paling berharga bagiku. Meski dalam tubuh ini kini kau anugerahkan jiwa abadi, tetaplah tak membahagiakan karena kami tak bisa bertemu. Tak bisa bersentuhan, hanya alam mimpi dan pertemuan singkat yang mengobati kerinduanku padanya.

.

Kau kejam Tuhan, apakah karena aku adalah pendosa hingga kau memisahkan kami? Kau jadikan dia malaikat putih yang hanya biasa muncul di malam hari sementara aku menjadi iblis hitam yang berkeliaran di siang hari. Malam dan siang tak pernah bertemu, iblis dan malaikat selalu bertolak belakang, mencintai saudara kandung adalah dosa di matamu. Bukankah cinta selalu suci? Cinta adalah perasaan yang paling indah dan merupakan anugerahmu pada tiap manusia?

.

Kalau saja kau mendengar permohonanku, maka tolong kabulkanlah. Jika suatu saat kami terlahir lagi, biarkanlah kami bersatu dalam ikatan cinta yang kau restui.

.

.

.

~Normal~

.

"Lagi-lagi suara itu..." Mukuro terbangun dengan kepala sakit "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar?"

.

Yang mendatanginya semalam adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut putih, namun dalam mimpinya dia malah melihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang entah ngomong apa alias tak ingat.

.

"Rambut putih? Apa Byakuran?" Nama itu masih lekat dalam ingatannya karena pemuda albino itu pernah menyewanya untuk membunuh beberapa orang dengan bayaran lumayan selain itu dia juga sempat minta 'dilayani'. Byakuran adalah biseks, Mukuro sebenarnya lebih memilih perempuan tapi tak keberatan jika yang menyewanya adalah laki-laki.

.

"Ada perlu apa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini?" sebenarnya sekarang sudah jam 11 siang, sekitar jam 9 tadi orang yang baru saja muncul di mimpinya menghubungi agar datang ke tempatnya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

.

Byakuran menyodorkan selembar foto. Ada beberapa orang dalam foto itu. Salah satunya adalah orang yang d bunuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

.

"Ini adalah para pengganggu yang selalu mencoba menjatuhkan image perusahaanku. Aku dengar Xanxus mati terbunuh dan dari cara matinya aku yakin itu kau." pemilik surai albino tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Mukuro tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya maupun posisi duduknya.

"Huh, lalu apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

"Bunuh sisanya. Terutama kekasihnya yang sudah membunuh adikku." kristal amethyst yang tadinya tersenyum ramah kini berubah penuh amarah.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya adik apa lagi ternyata kau-"

"Kali ini aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau mau. Aku dengar kau sering singgah ke sebuah panti asuhan gereja dekat tempat tinggalmu."

"Kufufufu, kau mengawasiku?"

"Aku tertarik padamu, aku tak pernah tahu pemuda dingin sepertimu bisa begitu lembut saat bersama anak-anak. Mereka manis ya?" merasa Mukuro menatapnya tajam, Byakuran kembali tersenyum "Aku takkan menyentuh mereka, kau sayang mereka?"

"...tidak, hanya simpati karena mereka punya nasib yang sama denganku." elaknya.

"Jujurlah sekali-kali Mukuro-kun."

"Sebaiknya beri aku informasi sasaranku kali ini."

"Hm..., baiklah." Byakuran meraih sebuah map yang cukup tebal dari laci meja kerjanya. "Semua ada di sini."

"Lima orang? Lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Makin cepat selesai makin baik. Mereka akan jadi tantangan sulit, terutama kekasih Xanxus yang juga tangan kanannya dan pemuda pirang itu."

"Huh, kita lihat saja."

"Mukuro-kun, aku punya permintaan. Bawa Squalo Superbi padaku agar aku bisa membunuhnya sendiri."

"Ah...yang itu aku tak jamin. Mungkin lebih mudah jika kau yang datang ke tempat yang kuminta nanti sambil membawakan sekotak marsmallow isi coklat."

"Fufufu, candaanmu tak lucu." Byakuran memberikan selembar cek sebagai bayaran awal "Aku harap kau berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

Mukuro kembali ke flatnya setelah membeli persediaan makanan. Diletakkannya semua belanjaannya di atas meja dapur begitu saja kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah sambil membaca lembaran kertas yang berisi informasi para targetnya kali ini.

.

Leviathan : usia 40 tahun (NBy : menurutku dia punya obsesi tak sehat pada Xanxus alias maniak mesum)

Pekerjaan : pelayan pribadi Xanxus, tipe pelayan setia yang rela mati menggantikan tuannya.

Keahlian : menggunakan senjata api.

.

Lussuria : Usia 41 tahun (NBy : positif bencong sekaligus Gay) *mukuro tertawa*

Pekerjaan : Desainer, pengawal pribadi Xanxus, Manager pemasaran di perusahaan model milik Xaxus.

Keahlian : martial arts, terutama thaijutsu.

.

"Yang dua ini mudah. Bencong dan maniak mesum. Oke, selanjutnya..."

.

Belphegor : usia 26 tahun (dia selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan poni tebal, jadi nga ketahuan deh jelek gantengnya. Punya hoby mengumpulkan tiara, penyuka buah berry terutama strawberry. Dia biseks.)

Pekerjaan : Model (yang jadikan dia model pasti buta dan memang perancang bencong itu memang audah dibutakan kacamata hitamnya), asisten pribadi Xanxus.

Keahlian : Lempar pisau (pisau dia desain dan buat sendiri), taekwondo.

.

"Fuh, isi dari kelompok Xanxus tak normal semua. Boss-nya sendiri hobinya SM."

.

Squalo Superbi : usia 31 tahun (rambutnya panjang warna perak. Kalau diam dia kelihatan keren bahkan cantik. Begitu buka mulut jangan harap telingamu selamat!) *Mukuro mengerut kening*

Pekerjaan : tangan kanan Xanxus (sekaligus pacar), wakil Presdir Varia Corp.

Keahlian : ahli beladiri dengan senjata pedang.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa tanya bagaimana adiknya bisa mati." Mukuro melempar semua kertas dan foto di tangannya seenaknya.

"Memikirkan hal buruk lagi?" entah kenapa Mukuro tak lagi kaget dengan kemunculan gadis serba putih itu. "Tobatlah!"

"Kufufufu, dasar hantu."

"Malaikat!" kata gadis itu sambil memamerkan sayapnya.

"Apa saja lah. Eh, kau matinya kapan?"

"Kalau tak salah 5-4 tahun lalu." jawabnya sambil melayang, berputar di sekitar Mukuro.

"Kau...punya kakak?"

"Tak tahu. Aku tak punya ingatan semasa hidup. Aku menjadi malaikat dan turun ke bumi tepat saat kau mulai tinggal di sini."

"Jadi kau sudah mengawasiku selama itu?!"

"Iya." jawab gadis itu dengan senyum manis hingga Mukuro menepuk jidatnya sendiri saking kesalnya, sungguh ingin mencekik makhluk tak jelas yang ada dihadapannya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah punya permintaan?"

"Belum! Dan aku tak percaya pada hantu gentayangan sepertimu!"

"Huh, aku bukan hantu! Aku punya kaki!" gadis itu langsung menghentakkan kakinya tepat di perut pemuda bersurai indigo yang tengah tiduran di sofa. Tentunya pemuda itu meringgis kesakitan dan batuk-batuk.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Tanpa kubunuh kau pasti akan mati nantinya! Cepat beritahu permintaanmu agar aku bisa segera membawamu dan pergi reinkarnasi!"

"Aku tak butuh malaikat gila sepertimu!"

"Memang kau pikir aku suka?! Mending aku jadi iblis menjemput orang yang bakal mati!" teriak gadis itu sebelum menghilang. Mukuro menghela nafas, kenapa hidupnya jadi ramai nga jelas begini?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah malaikat judes itu menghilang Mukuro mendatangi Lussuria dan Levi dengan alasan ingin mencoba jadi model. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi, rambut dan wajah halus juga tampan, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Lussuria untuk mengatakan 'Kau kuterima'. Saat mereka pergi ke rumah sang designer untuk mengukur ukuran tubuh Mukuro. Pemilik surai indigo itu pun mulai melancarkan aksinya. Pertama ia menembak Levi, sang kekasih desainer dengan pistol bius kemudian menjejalkannya ke salah satu lemari penyimpanan pakaian dalam keadaan terikat. Ia juga memasang sebuah kawat baja tipis di sekujur tubuh Levi kemudian menyambungkan tiap ujungnya ke pintu lemari. Di ruangan itu dia menunggu sang desainer yang membuatkan minuman untuknya.

.

"Fufufufu, mari kita mulai pengukurannya ya, kamu tolong buka pakaianmu." kata Lussuria sambil membuka pintu lemari tempat Levi diikat. Begitu pintu dibuka, kawat baja tipis bagai helaian rambut itu mengencang di sekitar tubuh Levi. Menjeratnya hingga nyaris terpotong. "Kenapa keras ya?" Lussuria bingung, ia pun menariknya sekuat tenaga dan...CRASH! Begitu pintu terbuka darah laki-laki itu terciprat keseluruh lemari juga wajah Lussuria, menodai baju-baju didalamnya, membasahi lantai.

"!" Lussuria hanya dapat menjerit tanpa suara. Belum lagi dia bisa bersuara, ia sudah terpelanting ke tembok. Kaget, sakit, marah, ia tak menyangka akan mengalami hal buruk.

"Kau membunuhnya..." Mukuro tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak! Siapa yang...-kau! Pasti kau yang lakukan ini!"

"Kufufufufufu, aku memang membius, mengikat dan meletakkannya disana, tapi kau yang membunuhnya." Mukuro menembak kedua kaki Lussuria sebelum laki-laki itu sempat bangun menyerangnya "Nah, sekarang aku ingin tahu dimana pria bernama Squalo Superbi." tanya Mukuro.

"Tidak tahu! Sejak boss terbunuh dia menghilang!"

"Jangan bohong, kalian anak buahnya yang paling setia kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak tahu!" Lussuria meraih kopernya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya lalu melemparnya kearah Mukuro. Mudah saja bagi pemuda itu untuk menghindari lemparan yang jelas asal-asalan.

"Kufufufu, kalau begitu...aku ganti pertanyaan. Dimana pemuda bernama Belphegor?"

"Aku juga tak tahu! Anak itu tak pernah mau bergaul dengan kami!"

"Wajar sih, kalian jelek." ejek Mukuro. "Dan tidak berguna. Mati saja." Tanpa banyak bicara Mukuro menembak dada dan kening Lussuria hingga pelurunya habis.

.

Mukuro menatap kedua mayat yang tergeletak begitu saja setelah ia membunuh mereka. Menarik nafas panjang, bau anyir darah sudah familiar di hidungnya. Ia menelpon Byakuran melalui ponsel cadangannya.

.

[Halo?]

"Ini aku."

[Ah~, Mukuro-kun. Ada apa?] seperti biasa, nada bicara pemuda bersurai putih itu terdengar riang.

"Dua sudah selesai."

[Hm? Yang mana?]

"Bencong aneh dan paman mesum."

[Khufufufu, Levi dan Lussuria. Cepat sekali!]

"Mereka terlalu mudah. Bahkan bencong itu hanya kena serangan kejutan saja jadi lupa dengan cara bertarung. Tidak menarik!" Mukuro menendang tubuh Lussuria yang tidak bernyawa, nyaris menginjak darah yang menggenangi lantai. "Aku ingin tahu, apa alasan adikmu dibunuh oleh Squalo?"

.

Dengan santai Mukuro meninggalkan kediaman designer bencong yang sudah membuatnya kesal karena sejak ketemu pertama dia sudah di grapa-grepe seenaknya. Tak jauh dari

.

[Lebih tepatnya adikku dibunuh karena memergoki pacarnya dan Squalo tengah membunuh seseorang.]

"Pacar adikmu?"

[Belphegor adalah pacar adikku. Kau sudah tahu dimana dia?]

"Belum. Dia membunuh pacarnya sendiri? Malang sekali nasib adikmu." Mukuro merasa sedikit simpati dengan nasib malaikat judes itu semasa hidupnya.

[Mukuro~kun, aku bisa marah sungguhan nih!]

"Ups, maaf. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

[..., Belphegor tak ikut campur tapi juga tak menolong saat adikku dihujani puluhan tusukan pedang di tubuhnya oleh Squalo. Dia hanya melihat tanpa memperdulikan jeritan adikku.]

"...malang sekali..., apa kau bisa memberi sedikit bantuan kali ini? Aku tak tahu dimana kedua orang itu."

[Hm..., setahuku Belphegor suka dugem di club malam yang hanya bisa dimasuki orang kaya. Aku akan minta Kikyo mencari tahu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Tadi aku mengirim beberapa tiket taman bermain ke rumahmu. Mungkin kau bisa pakai bersama kedua anak manis itu.]

"Akan kugunakan. Mereka pasti senang, kufufufufu."

.

Tak jauh dari TKP, Mukuro menyetop taxi untuk membawanya kembali ke flatnya yang mungil. Malaikat putih yang tadinya menghilang kini muncul tiba-tiba dan duduk tenang disampingnya. Mukuro juga tak mengubrisnya karena tak mau dikira gila bicara sendiri oleh supir taxi.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei, sudah punya permintaan belum?"

.

Mukuro sungguh ingin menonjok malaikat menyebalkan yang seenak udelnya keluar masuk ngilang muncul di rumah dan di sekitarnya. Apa lagi makhluk albino menyebalkan itu selalu menanyakan hal sama sejak beberapa hari lalu hingga ia bosan.

.

"Memangnya tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau tanyakan hah?! Dasar makhluk aneh!" bentaknya namun sepertinya bentakan dan deathglare tak mempan untuk yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas! Memangnya kau pikir aku suka mengikutimu?!" kerasa deja-vu deh.

"Aku kan tampan, siapapun bisa saja terpesona padaku meski itu makhluk aneh tak jelas sepertimu!" balas Mukuro dengan narsis karena kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan.

.

Ia uring-uringan karena tak berhasil mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Squalo dan Belphegor. Semua yang dia temui mengatakan Belphegor jarang muncul sejak tahun lalu. Tepatnya setelah kekasihnya mati, pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu mulai menarik diri dari dunia malam yang gemerlap. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pekerjaanya kali ini.

.

"Dasar, bukannya nambah pahala malah nambah dosa." kata-kata gadis albino membuatnya makin snewen. Dihempaskannya begitu saja paella dan smoked beef fetuchini yang dibelinya saat perjalanan pulang ke dalam lemari es. Ia kembali menyambar mantelnya dan membanting pintu, pokoknya dia ingin menjauh dari makhluk menyebalkan itu! Mencari hiburan, membunuh orang seenaknya atau apa saja asal ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mengurangi sakit kepala dan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaahh...!" desahan seorang perempuan memenuhi ruangan diskotik yang dipesan khusus dan diperuntukkan bagi pengunjung VIP. "Ohhh, le...ngh...lebih dalam...akh!"

.

Para pelayan yang ada di luar bagai tuli, mereka tak terlalu memberi perhatian pada para pengunjung yang menyewa tempat selama mereka membayar. Dengan tenang seorang pemuda menghidangkan pesanan minuman dan makanan di ruangan yang kini tengah terjadi adegan layak sensor. Tanpa banyak cakap dia segera pergi dan menutup pintu, membiarkan keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

"Mu...aaahhh...kuro...!" pekiknya ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Kufufufu, kau masih ingin? Atau mau makan dulu?" tanya Mukuro pada gadis yang kini ada di pangkuannya.

"Sekali lagi...mmhh, aku mau dibawah kali ini." jawabnya manja. "Aku kan sudah menunggu lama agar bisa bertemu...setelah ini kita ke tempatku."

"Tidak hari ini...my little Haru."

.

Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, Mukuro merubah posisi mereka. Gadis berambut hijau gelap itu melenguh nikmat karena gesekan di daerah intimnya. Mukuro kembali menciumi jenjang leher gadis itu, sementara tangannya mengerayangi perut, pinggang dan payudara si gadis, membuatnya menggelinjang, mendesah antara geli dan nikmat.

.

"Mukuro-kun...oh! Jangan menggodaku lagi!" protesnya. Ia ingin segera merasakan kenikmatan ketika milik mereka saling bergesekan. Tapi Mukuro malah mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukkan dildo dan sebuah vibrator berkabel yang besarnya tak lebih dari tiga per empat miliknya.

"Kufufufu, aku lebih suka permainan yang lama." katanya sambil beralih melumat payudara gadis itu bergantian dengan mulutnya. Sesekali ia menggigit putingnya, menariknya dengan giginya sehingga terdengar pekikan dari pemiliknya.

"Oh...!" gadis itu menggelinjang tak karuan ketika Mukuro memasukkan dildo ke dalam lubang senggmanya, dihidupkannya benda itu dengan getaran maksimal. Efeknya cukup membuat payudara gadis itu mengencang dengan putingnya yang ereksi menambah kesan seksinya dan hotnya. "Oh...Mu-mukuro...akh!"

"Yang berikutnya." Mukuro menyeringai, ia mengoleskan lube rasa coklat pada vibrator kedua dan memasukkannya ke lubang kedua gadis itu.

"A-awh...oh!"

"Switch on." katanya tepat setelah menekan tombol di ujung lain benda itu.

.

Getaran dari kedua beda membuat gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri hingga ia mencapai klimaksnya. Mukuro menyeringai, ia bisa melihat lelehan cairan klimaks keluar dari lubang vagina gadis bernama Haru Miura itu. Dildo yang tadi separuh masuk kini agak keluar, ia pun mendorongnya masuk lebih dalam hingga hanya ujung benda itu yang terlihat.

.

"Aaahhh! Mu..h..ku..roh...! Aku mau...ah...kamu...h!" pintanya meski ia juga merasa nikmat dengan permainan sex toy yang digunakan Mukuro padanya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai milik Mukuro namun pemuda itu menangkapnya dan mengikat keduanya diatas kepala sang gadis dengan saputangannya,

.

Mukuro melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan naik ke atas sofa, tepat di depan mulut Haru ia menyodorkan miliknya yang kini tegak sempurna. Tanpa bicara ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut si gadis. Dicengkramnya bagian belakang kepala gadis itu dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Dibanding blowjob, itu lebih dikenal dengan deep troat karena penis didorong hingga ke tenggorokan. Haru merasa agak tersiksa karena jadi sulit bernafas namun bagian bawahnya terasa nikmat dengan kedua vibrator yang bergetar maksimal akhirnya bersamaan dengan Mukuro ia mencapai klimaks untuk ke 4 kalinya sementara Mukuro baru sekali dan itu dalam mulutnya. Sisa sperma yang tak tertelan mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, bercampur saliva. Peluh keduanya sudah membasahi tubuh mereka namun nafsu jelas belum padam, mata mereka masih mengatakan ini masih akan berlangsung lama.

.

"Oh damm you so hot!" desis Mukuro.

"I want you...inside me..." Haru kembali memintanya, dan kali ini Mukuro melakukannya.

.

Ditariknya kedua vibrator sekaligus, ia bisa melihat kedua lubang tampak berdenyut-denyut minta diisi. Mukuro menenggak minumannya hingga ia mendapatkan sebuah balok es kecil di mulutnya. Dimasukkannya es itu ke dalam lubang kedua, Haru menjerit kaget karena merasa dinginnya es dalam tubuhnya. Dengan sekali hentak, ia kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka.

.

Mukuro langsung mengenai G spot Haru hingga gadis itu menggelinjang liar mendesahkan namanya, memohon agar melakukannya lebih keras dan cepat. Keduanya terhanyut dalam ritme bercinta yang panas diiringi musik yang menggema di luar juga teriakan beserta hiruk pikuk dunia malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mukuro..." pemilik nama menoleh pada gadis yang kini masih tergolek lemas di sofa diskotik, menatapnya sendu. "Berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu sekarang."

"Belum bisa. Lagi pula kau tak punya hak mengaturku."

"Jika saja saat itu kau-"

"Aku tak ingin menjadi anak siapapun, aku bisa hidup sendiri." kata Mukuro sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Mukuro...aku mencemaskanmu."

.

Mukuro terdiam, ia menyentuh sepasang tangan mungil yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dulu dia sempat satu panti asuhan dengan gadis ini. Di hari dia dan Haru akan di adopsi, Mukuro melarikan diri dari panti asuhan. Setelah sekian lama mereka kembali bertemu di diskotik ini, Haru masih sama dalam ingatannya. Selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

.

"Aku...mencintaimu Mukuro..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi lebih baik jangan buang waktu untuk mencintaiku." pelukannya terasa makin erat. "Haru, aku harus pergi."

"Begitu saja? Sexs dan kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa kau selalu sa-"

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya." potongnya cepat. Mukuro melepaskan tangan Haru dari pinggangnya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku tak akan lama ke tempatmu." dengan cepat gadis itu memakai pakaiannya.

.

Mukuro tak bisa menolak karena Haru terus- menerus memohon. Oke, dia memang lemah dengan rengekan perempuan satu ini dan itu sudah sejak dulu. Makanan yang belum sempat dimakan dibungkus, haru tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena setelah sekian tahun puppy eyes dan rengekannya masih mempan pada mantan 'kakakku tersayang'nya di panti asuhan dulu.

.

.

.

"Howah, tak kusangka kau cukup rapi."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

.

Haru menatap sekeliling, dia kira karena pekerjaan Mukuro yang tak bisa diterima otak dan merupakan laki-laki dengan potongan rambut aneh maka kamar dan rumahnya pasti berantakan.

.

"Duduklah, atau lakukan apa saja sesukamu." katanya cuek.

"Aku pesan cola!"

"Aku bukan pelayan!"

.

Mukuro menggeleng melihat Haru yang celingak-celinguk menggeledah isi tempat tinggalnya. Tak akan ditemukan benda aneh atau mencurigakan karena Mukuro memang tak memilikinya. Lebih tepatnya tak meletakkannya di rumah.

.

"Wah, ada cewek!" Mukuro bingung, ia mendengar suara menyebalkan tapi tak melihat penampakannya "Kau bawa cewek!"

"Setan albino..." desis Mukuro ketika membuka lemari perabot untuk mengambil gelas. Malaikat albino itu dalam wujud mini tengah duduk santai di atas piring. "Sedang apa kau?!"

"Duduk." jawabnya santai.

Twich! 4 perempatan sudah muncul di kepala Mukuro "Itu aku juga bisa lihat!"

"Trus buat apa tanya?" tanyanya kembali dengan ekspresi polos. Mukuro nyaris menyambarnya jika tak ada yang mengganggu.

"Ha-hi, kau kenapa?" Haru melongo di pintu dapur. "Bicara dengan siapa?"

Mukuro melirik ke dalam lemari, si albino sudah lenyap "Hanya teringat hal...menyebalkan." ternyata si albino sudah melayang santai sambil melambaikan tangan padanya dari belakang Haru.

"Mou...kau aneh."

"Terserah. Kau lapar? Besok makanan ini bisa basi."

"Kita hangatkan, makan bersama ya?"

"Baiklah..."

"Wah, cantik ya!" Mukuro hanya membalasnya dengan kerjapan mata beberapa kali. "Aku ngerti, aku pergi, penganggu akan pergi."

"Akhirnya tenang juga." tukang berisik lenyap, akhirnya Mukuro bisa merasa lega dan makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"2 hari lagi malam natal, kau ingin hadiah apa?" tanya Haru setelah Mukuro selesai mandi.

"Tidak ada." ia sama sekali tak ingin apapun.

"Tadi aku menemukan 4 lembar tiket arena permainan. Untuk apa kau beli?"

"Oh, itu hadiah. Belum sempat kupakai."

"Kita pergi yuk? Besok?"

"Boleh saja."

"Tapi masih ada 2 tiket sisa."

"Ada 2 orang lagi yang ingin kuajak."

"Siapa? Pacar barumu? Atau kita mau double dat- auh!" bukannya dapat jawaban, Haru malah dapat hadiah sentilan di keningnya. "Apaan sih?!"

"Kau cerewet! Aku tak bisa tidur jika kau cerewet!"

"Huh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman Mukuro!" anak berambut coklat langsung meloncat ke gendongan Mukuro.

"Oya,oya, cadelmu sudah hilang?" padahal baru berapa hari lalu dia masih memanggilnya 'Mukuyo'. "Anak pintar."

"Hehehehe. Ini siapa paman? Pacarmu?" Tsuna kini menatap Haru yang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lucunya! Mukuro, kau tak bilang punya anak semanis ini!"

"Aku tak punya anak!" bentak Mukuro sambil agak menjauh dari Haru yang bagai macan siap menerkam Tsuna. "Hati-hati dengan kakak genit ini Tsuna."

"Iya." dengan polosnya Tsuna mengiyakan, membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Mou...Mukuro jahat! Dasar kepala nanas!"

"Tapi Tsuna suka nanas." nah, kali ini Mukuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena Tsuna membelanya. "Kyouya-nii masih di dalam."

"Apa mereka yang ingin kau ajak?"

"Iya, aku berhutang nyawa pada pastur dan kedua anak ini. Tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan Kyouya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan hanya anak kecil."

"Kyouya-nii tak suka orang berisik. Apa lagi orang yang baru dikenal. Paman, kita mau kemanaaa?"

"Kufufufu, kita ke taman bermain."

"Benarkah?! Yey!" Tsuna melompat-lompat girang dalam gendongan Mukuro. "Taman bermain! Tsuna mau kasi tau Kyouya-nii!" Tsuna langsung melesat ke dalam Gereja begitu diturunkan dari gendongan Mukuro.

"Awas jatuh, Tsuna!" meski Mukuro mengingatkan, tetap saja anak itu lari sekencang-kencangnya -walau sempat jatuh 2 kali-.

"Anak yang manis...kau memang selalu jadi pujaan anak-anak." Haru terkekeh.

"Tante-tante cerewet."

"Haru belum tante-tante!" jeritnya kesal, sungguh ingin mencekil Mukuro kemudian menggantungnya di pohon dengan ekor nanas a.k.a rambut panjangnya.

.

.

.

"Paman, Tsuna mau naik itu!" Tsuna menunjuk merry-go-round sementara Kyouya menggeleng.

"Aku juga mau!"

"Kau tak mau Kyouya?"

"Itu permainan bocah dan perempuan."

"Huh, bot-chan? Tsuna bukan tuan muda...eh, berarti Kyouya-nii jadi pelayan pribadiku?"

"Enak saja! Korek kupingmu sana anak cengeng!" bentak Kyouya yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh Tsuna yang di gendong Mukuro.

"Lalu kau mau main apa?" tanya Mukuro.

"Itu!" tangan mungilnya menunjuk go cart.

"Hm...baiklah. Kita main itu, perempuan dan bocah biarkan saja main itu."

.

Tsuna dan Haru main merry go round alias komidi putar sementara Kyouya dan Mukuro bermain go cart. Pada akhirnya mereka terpecah jadi dua kelompok karena Kyouya dan Tsuna selalu saja mau yang berbeda. Tsuna minta ferrish wheel, Kyouya mau jet coaster, pokoknya selalu saja bertengkar. Tapi saat diajak masuk rumah hantu oleh Haru, keduanya sembunyi di belakang Mukuro.

.

"Ada juga kompaknya, sama-sama penakut. Kufufufufufu."

"Tsuna takut hantu!"

"Aku tidak takut, cuma benci gelap."

"Itu sama saja takut, Kyouya-chan." tawa Haru dibalas deathglare oleh Kyouya.

"Jangan panggil aku pakai 'chan' bibi cerewet!"

"Mo~u, Kyouya dan Mukuro sama saja!"

.

.

.

"Lapaaaarrr." rengekan Tsuna kembali terdengar namun kali ini bersamaan dengan suara perut keroncongan Kyouya. "Heee, Kyouya-nii ternyata bisa lapar juga."

"Kamikorosu!"

"Hieee! Dia mau memakanku!" Tsuna bersembunyi di belakang Haru.

"Kufufufu, sudah dulu bertengkarnya. Kita makan dulu."

"Makaaaan! Bibi Haru, gendong!"

"Manja." Kyouya tersenyum sinis.

"Bilang aja mau digendong jugaaa!" Tsuna meledek balik.

"Aku tidak sepertimu!" Kyouya tadinya mau mendahului mereka tapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya melayang menjauhi tanah. Tangan besar dan kekar Mukuro mengangkatnya, meletakkannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Kau pasti lelah kan? Tak usah bersikap sok dewasa, kau itu baru 7 tahun."

"Sok tua!" desis Kyouya meski wajahnya merona tipis, ia menepuk-nepuk rambut nanas Mukuro tapi rambut itu segera tegak kembali. "Nih antena nanas menghalangi mata saja!"

"Bisa jadi antena remote control tidak?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"Ahahahaha, itulah ajaibnya rambut Mukuro. Biar baru keramas pun tetap mencuat!"

"Kyouya, berhenti menjambak rambutku! Tsuna juga jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" gerutu Mukuro. Orang-orang menertawakan mereka -menertawakan Mukuro- namun ada juga yang bilang 'Keluarga yang manis'.

'Apa punya keluarga itu menyenangkan seperti ini?' batin Mukuro.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu tergantung orangnya juga sih..." Mukuro menoleh kesana kemari, mencari asal suara menyebalkan yang menganggu ketenangannya. "Aku bicara lewat telepati, tak usah dicari."

"..." Mukuro memutar bola matanya, 'Dasar malaikat penguntit.'

"Aku dengar itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam mereka melihat pertunjukan kembang api yang selalu diadakan tiap malam selama seminggu hingga tahun baru. Kyouya dan Tsuna berbinar-binar melihat langit dihiasi bunga api beraneka warna. Bahkan Kyouya yang biasanya sok kalem dan jaim jujur mengaku ingin melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

KHR is belong to Amano sensei

Story belong to Rin

OC belong to Eddreine

.

.

.

"Pipiiisss!" rengek Tsuna ketika mereka akan pulang. Haru membawanya ke toilet katanya sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Bocah/perempuan..." keluh Mukuro dan Kyouya bersamaan. Sesaat mereka saling pandang kemudian tertawa.

"Nah, mumpung toilet ngatri ayo beli es krim! Ayah yang belikan!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi ayahku?" tanya Kyouya dengan nada manis khas anak-anak namun setajam silet.

"Ouh, Kyouya jahat sekali..." Mukuro pura-pura ngambek berjongkok di pojokan sambil membuat lingkaran dengan ranting.

"Hoi! Jangan sok mendramatisir! Mana es krimnya?!" Kyouya yang kesal dengan gaya lebay Mukuro pun menendang-nendang punggung Mukuro dengan kaki kecilnya. "Es krim vanilla choco chips dan kismis!"

"Iya, iya... Kau sama sekali tidak manis!" gerutu Mukuro, Kyouya tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapatkan eskrim double yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

"Lama!" 5 menit kemudian Kyouya kembali menggerutu. Ia melahap cone yang masih terisi sedikit es krim sekali suap. "Mereka ngantri toilet atau ngantri sembako?"

"Kufufufufufu, benar juga. Ini sudah terlalu lama." Ketika akan memeriksa ke toilet, ponselnya berdering. Nomor pribadi, kening Mukuro berkerut. Dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut "Ha-"

[Rokudo Mukuro...]suara mendesis membuat Mukuro terdiam. Siapa? Suara orang ini asing di telinganya. [Aku akan membalasmu.]

"..." masih diam, membalas apa? Kalau karena ia membunuh orang itu bukan hal aneh jika cukup banyak yang mengincar nyawanya. "Kau siapa?"

[Huh, jangan pura-pura tak tahu. Kau mengincarku atas suruhan albino sialan itu kan?]

"Squalo Superbi..." seakan mendapat jackpot Mukuro menyeringai namun satu sisi ia merasa akan ada hal buruk. Kyouya menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Kufufufu, kau malah menghubungiku, ini kejutan."

[Jangan sok akrab denganku, sampah!]

"Oya,oya, nada bicaramu persis kekasihmu."

[Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengannya! Ah, lagi pula aku punya anak manis dan perempuan cantik yang bisa kugunakan di sini.]

.

Aura berat seketika menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda Indigo, bahkan Kyouya merasa takut karenanya. Anak manis itu mencengkram erat ujung kemeja Mukuro saat telinganya mendengar suara samar tangisan seorang anak kecil dari ponsel Mukuro.

.

[See? Kau kenal suara itu kan? Sayangnya yang perempuan pingsan karena obat bius, bagaimana menurutmu jika aku 'menggunakan' perempuan itu sebentar?]

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh mereka!"

[Voi, kau pikir aku takut? Lagi pula dia bukan kekasihmu dan anak ini bukan siapa-siapamu, untuk apa kau khawatirkan mereka?]

.

Mukuro menggenggam erat tangan Kyouya, menarik anak itu untuk segera kembali ke gereja. Paling tidak itu adalah tempat teraman bagi Kyouya saat ini. Ia tak mau anak sekecil mereka menjadi korban karena hal yang bukan urusan mereka, termasuk Haru.

.

"Dimana kau? Aku akan kesana sendiri."

[Ho~ baiklah. Aku akan beritahu tempatnya lewat SMS, mungkin kau harus mengantar anak itu pulang dulu sebelum ke sini?] Klik! Sambungan terputus, Mukuro memeluk Kyouya yang duduk di pangkuannya dalam Taxi.

"Apa mereka diculik?" Mukuro mengangguk pelan, tak mungkin ia membohongi anak satu ini. "Tsuna..."

"Kau khawatir pada adikmu ya? Padahal setiap hari kau selalu membuatnya menangis meraung-raung." Mukuro terkekeh mengingat betapa seringnya anak satu ini menjahili si brunette.

"Tsuna dan bibi akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Mereka akan selamat, aku janji akan membawa mereka kembali dalam keadaan selamat dan hidup."

"...Mukuro...kenapa kau begitu baik padaku dan Tsuna?" pertanyaan Kyouya membuat Mukuro tercenung sesaat. "Apa hanya sekadar balas budi karena kami menolongmu? Aku rasa hutangmu tak sebesar itu pada kami."

"Kufufufu, kau ini terlalu cepat dewasa Kyouya..." Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya "Ini...karena kita memiliki nasib yang sama, tak pernah mengenal orangtua dan dibuang oleh mereka."

"Hanya itu? Jadi bukan karena kau punya perasaan lain?" tanya anak itu dan kali ini lebih menuntut.

"Yang seperti apa?"

"Karena...kau ingin kami menjadi anakmu?"

"Maaf Kyouya, aku tak berniat melibatkan kalian dalam hidupku yang kejam. Kalian terlalu polos dan naif untuk merasakan beratnya hidup seperti saat aku seusia kalian..."

'Hidup yang seperti apa maksudnya?' batin Kyouya sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam pangkuan Mukuro.

.

Merasakan kehangatan dada yang bidang dan detak jantung yang bagai lonceng yang teratur membuat sang raven cilik terbuai. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyapanya dan menariknya ke alam bawah sadar. Mukuro yang sejak tadi memperhatikan anak yang ada dalam pangkuannya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sang raven terlelap. Kemeja indigo-nya di genggam erat oleh tangan kecil sang raven seakan tak mengijinkannya menjauh barang sedetik pun.

.

"Aku pasti membawa Tsuna kembali padamu Kyouya..." bisiknya sembari membelai lembut punggung sang raven cilik. 'Meski harus menukarnya dengan nyawa.'

.

.

.

[Yo, Mukuro-kun! Ada apa menghubungiku malam-malam?]

.

Begitu mengembalikan Kyouya ke Gereja, Mukuro segera menghubungi satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu bisa membantunya.

.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana tempat yang di maksud dengan 'Ketika sinar suci menyapa bumi, sumber kehidupan memeluk sang cahaya di kediaman sang malaikat putih.' Aku tahu maksudnya laut tempat matahari terbit tapi kediaman ma-"

[Itu villa milik Belphegor, tempat adikku dibunuh...] Mukuro terpaksa menelan ludah mendengar suara Byakuran yang menjadi teramat dingin penuh kebencian. [Kenapa kau ingin tahu tempat itu?]

"Untuk membebaskan Tsuna dan mantan adikku."

[Fufufufu, baiklah. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke sana.]

.

"Kufufufu, aku tahu kau disini malaikat menyebalkan." kata mukuro begitu menutup teleponnya. Bukannya sosok serba putih yang muncul, kali ini malah seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan sayap hitam dan gaun hitam selutut. "Kau bukan dia."

"Maaf." gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga salah satu malaikatmu, aku adalah yang bertugas membawamu ke neraka jika kau tak memenuhi hakmu."

"Jeez!" Mukuro menggeram. Malaikat putih itu saja telah membuatnya stress, sekarang muncul satu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Image original by Rin.

Uploader : Rin

Disclaimer Katekyo Hitman Reborn not mine, OC and story is mine.

Rate M (Yaoi 69100) yang nga suka, nga kuat dan masih beriman silakan clik back. *ditendang*

Say Your Wish Before Christmas End part 05

.

.

.

"Kapan kita sampai?" tanya Mukuro saat mereka tiba di pelabuhan. Kapal pribadi milik Byakuran telah siap membawa mereka ke tempat yang mereka inginkan.

"Hm, besok siang. Cukup jauh karena itu adalah areal milik pribadi." sang pemuda bersurai albino menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi pantai yang dipasang di dek Yatch pribadinya.

"Tak bisakah lebih cepat? Kenapa tak lewat jalur udara?"

"Kita akan ditembak puluhan meriam dan rudal jika menggunakan pesawat. Selain pemilik, pulau itu hanya bisa didatangi dengan kapal."

"Dasar orang kaya kebanyakan uang." gerutu Mukuro kesal. "Aku rasa butuh mandi sekarang."

"Hm~ baiklah. Kita ke kamarku."

.

Mereka memasuki bagian dalam kapal, langsung ke kamar Byakuran yang ada di bagian dalam. Yatch putih sepanjang 30 meter memiliki 5 kamar tidur mewah, kolam renang, ruang fitness dan karaoke juga landasan heli di bagian atas kapal. Mukuro pernah satu kali diundang Byakuran untuk kencan dengan kapal mewah ini selama 3 hari. Dan dia bertaruh kali ini pun Byakuran akan mengajaknya bercinta sebagai imbalan mengantar. Saat Mukuro mandi, Byakuran merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, membiarkan kenangan pahit kembali terulang di kepalanya.

.

RIN

.

~Flashback~

.

_"Kakak!" tawa ceria gadis mungil menggema bagai lonceng di telinga Byakuran. Pemuda bersurai putih itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan laporan yang menjadi temannya hampir setiap hari untuk menatap adiknya yang juga bersurai putih panjang dan orb ungu, kulitnya putih kekuningan bagai elf._

_"Ada apa Lin?" tanyanya pelan._

_"Boleh aku pergi dengan Belphegor? Dia mengajakku ke villanya bersama yang lain!"_

_"..." _

_._

_Mendengar nama 'Belphegor', pemuda itu terdiam. Senyumnya lenyap berganti menjadi ekspresi datar. Namun dia tak ingin mengecewakan adiknya tercinta, ya, dia sangat mencintai satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Malaikat kecil yang membuatnya melakukan apa saja._

_._

_"Jangan lama-lama ya?"_

_"Hehe, cuma 3 hari kok kak. Aku janji akan sering telepon!" sang adik memeluk kakaknya dengan semangan dan memberi ciuman kecil di pipi sebelum pergi. "Bye kak! Jangan sampai lupa makan dan tidur! Kalau kakak sakit aku akan marah!"_

_"Iya, iya..., kau ini adikku, bukan ibuku atau istriku!" omel Byakuran meski adiknya sudah ambil langkah seribu._

_._

_Seingat Byakuran sudah 2 tahun adiknya dan Belphegor pacaran. Sejak mereka masih SMP. Si pirang yang lebih tua 2 tahun dikenal sebagai playboy yang sudah biasa tidur dengan perempuan baik yang seumuran maupun lebih tua namun anehnya si pirang tak pernah berani menyentuh adiknya. Kenapa dia tahu? Tentu dokter keluarga yang mengecek semuanya dan agak lucu karena Belphegor makin menarik diri dari pergaulan bebasnya menjadi sosok kalem. Tentu ini karena adiknya takkan segan menghajar siapapun yang melakukan sesuatu yang tak benar di matanya. Baik Byakuran dan Belphegor juga Lambo pernah merasakan amukan si albino cilik. Terkadang Byakuran ingin menyalahkan Alaude paman mereka karena mengajari adiknya beladiri._

_._

_"Mereka akan baik-baik saja seperti biasa." Gumam sang pemuda pelan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_._

_Namun 2 hari kemudian ia malah mendapati berita adiknya ditemukan meninggal dengan kondisi tubuh tersayat-sayat di dalam gudang villa dan Belphegor menghilang. Serasa langit runtuh saat jazad adiknya tiba di rumah, ia ingin menganggap ini keusilan sang adik yang biasanya namun tak ada nafas dan detak jantung terdengar. Tubuhnya dingin dan kaku bagai patung. Byakuran tak menangis, ia tak ingin menangis atau tak bisa menangis, entahlah. Ia hanya diam, makin menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan untuh mengalihkan rasa kosong di dadanya. Tepat sebulan setelah adiknya meninggal, Byakuran mendapat kiriman video entah dari siapa. Video yang berisi bagaimana adiknya dibunuh. Tampaknya itu rekaman CCTV yang sebelumnya dikatakan hilang oleh polisi._

_._

_Di dalam video itu ia melihat adiknya ditampar dan dibenturkan ke lantai dengan kasar oleh seorang laki-laki bersuara keras dan bersurai perak panjang. Seorang laki-laki bersurai gelap bertubuh kekar tertawa saat pakaian gadis itu dicabik dengan pedang hingga tubuhnya pun ikut luka. Mereka adalah Xanxus del Varia dan Squalo Superbi, Byakuran mengenalnya karena pernah bertemu di suatu undangan pesta. Di sisi lain ruangan, Belphegor diikat tangannya di dinding, kedua telapak tangannya pun dipaku ke dinding beton, telinga kirinya terpotong-putus. Darah membasahi dinding putih pudar, membasahi lantai yang dingin. Si pirang hanya diam, menatap kekasihnya yang disetubuhi paksa oleh dua orang dewasa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat gadis itu menjerit pilu karena keperawanannya di renggut paksa oleh Xanxus. _

_._

_Tak peduli jeritan kesakitan dan memohon dari gadis kecil yang bahkan belum genap berusia 16 tahun, pria bertubuh besar itu terus melampiaskan nafsunya. Jika sang gadis terlihat akan pingsan maka Squalo pun menamparnya agar tetap sadar. Begitu Xanxus puas, Squalo yang kembali menyetubuhinya. Pedang yang ada dalam genggaman laki-lali itu pun ikut menjamah tubuh sang gadis. Menyayat sisa kain di tubuh mungil itu beserta kulit dan dagingnya. Gadis itu menangis memanggil sang kakak, ia memanggil kekasihnya namun pemuda itu hanya diam. Setelah itu rekaman terhenti._

_._

_Byakuran melempar guci besar yang langsung menghantam layar televisi LCD 40 inch hingga meledak dan hancur berantakan. Ia tak peduli serpihan itu melukai wajah dan tubuhnya. Hatinya sakit, perih, dadanya sesak. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes untuk pertama kali setelah belasan tahun kering. Ia harus kehilangan adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga dan miliknya yang paling berharga dengan cara seperti itu. Saat itulah Byakuran melihat roh adiknya tengah menatapnya dengan sedih. Gadis itu menangis, minta maaf karena harus meninggalkannya sendiri._

_._

_"Li...kakak mohon, jangan pergi..." ia berusaha memeluknya, namun tak bisa._

_"Maaf, kak...waktuku sudah habis... Hiduplah dengan baik, jangan berpikir balas dendam... Dan tolong...jangan salahkan Belphegor..."_

_"DIA SAMA SEKALI TAK MENOLONGMU!" Byakuran memotongnya dengan penuh emosi._

_"Karena dia tak bisa! Bukan salahnya-"_

_"AKU AKAN MEMBURU MEREKA, AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA!" orb amethyst itu berkilat murka, sedih, terluka._

_"Aku mohon kak, ja-ah!" tubuh mungil itu mulai lenyap, berkali-kali Byakuran berusaha mendekapnya namun ia selalu menembusnya. "Kumohon...kak..." sosok itu pun lenyap._

_"Kenapa...KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM PADAKU TUHAN?! KAU REBUT SEMUANYA DARIKU!" Byakuran kembali melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya dan dapat di lemparnya. "AKU BENCI PADAMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU TUHAN! KAU LEBIH KEJAM DARI IBLIS!" _

_"INI SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL!" Pemuda itu meraung-raung marah, ia tak lagi mendengarkan para pelayan yang berusaha menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia pingsan karena Kikyo dengan terpaksa memukulnya agar pemuda itu tak melukai dirinya sendiri lebih jauh._

.

~Flashback end~

.

RIN

.

"...ran..."

"..."

"Byakuran?" suara Mukuro membuat Byakuran tersadar. Pemuda bersurai albino panjang itu duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau tadi tak bernafas, kukira mati..."

"Fufu, aku tak apa." Byakuran memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Mukuro tak melawan, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemilik surai albino yang kini ada di atasnya.

"Biar aku melayanimu agar kau merasa baikan." tawar Mukuro saat akan melepas ikat pinggang Byakuran namun pemilik surai albino menghentikannya "Kau tak mau?" pertanyaan itu disambut gelengan oleh Byakuran.

"Biar aku yang menyentuhmu."

.

Byakuran mencium bibir Mukuro dengan lembut, perlahan lidahnya masuk mengajak milik sang pemilik surai indigo bermain bersama. Tangan Mukuro melingkar di leher Byakuran, membuat mereka makin dekat. Pemilik bicolor eyes itu agak tersentak saat tangan dingin Byakuran menyingkap jubah mandinya sementara satu lagi mengelus paha bagian dalamnya. Mukuro mengeram halus saat lehernya diberi kecupan lembut, dan hisapan kecil yang meninggalkan kissmark tipis.

.

"M...h, Bya...kuran..." akhirnya suara desahan Mukuro terlepas tatkala Byakuran menghisap dan memilin kedua putingnya dengan ganas.

"Fufufu, jika kau perempuan, pastinya sangat cantik."

"Huh, sayangnya aku laki-laki. Ukh!" Mukuro tersentak saat tangan Byakuran mulai memompa kejantanan Mukuro dengan irama pelan. "Hss...h!" bibir mereka kembali bertaut lidah yang basah dan panas berlomba mengambil alih dominasi.

.

Ciuman Byakuran mulai turun perlahan dibarengi jilatan dan hisapan di tiap inchi tubuh Mukuro. Pemuda bersurai albino itu mati-matian menahan desahannya. Mukuro sudah biasa dibayar untuk 'melayani' laki-laki dan kebanyakan dari mereka biasanya memilih hand job atau blow job. Namun ada juga yang kasar dan tak sabaran langsung memasukkan milik mereka yang dilumuri lube tanpa melakukan penetrasi kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang pernah juga ada yang tak bayar setelah bercinta semalaman dan berakhir dengan dia membunuhnya. Hanya Byakuran yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu istimewa sejak pertama. Bukan hanya sekedar seks, namun lebih ke arah bercinta.

.

"E...ngh...ah...Bya...ngh...kura...nn...h!"

"Fufufu, nikmati saja..." bisik Byakuran di telinganya

"Ahhh...ha...ah!"

.

Mukuro tersengal saat Byakuran melahap kejantanannya. Ia mencengkram rambut Byakuran yang asyik menghisap, menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit lembut miliknya. Bersamaan dengan semua itu, tubuh pemuda itu terasa makin panas. Matanya terpejam sembari mengetatkan giginya agar tak sampai menjerit seperti perempuan saat mencapai klimaks di dalam mulut Byakuran. Cairan itu di teguk tanpa sisa, membuat Mukuro merona padahal dia sendiri biasa melakukannya.

.

"Kau memang cantik...,jauh lebih cantik dari perempuan." bisik Byakuran saat membalik tubuh Mukuro hingga pemuda itu tengkurap di bawahnya.

.

Jubah mandi itu ditarik dalam satu sentakan dan teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Jari-jari lentik dan putih menyusuri lekuk tubuh Mukuro dengan lembut membuat desahan kembali meluncur dan tubuhnya yang sudah sensitif karena terangsang menggelinjang resah. Byakuran tersenyum, ia juga melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan meraih botol kecil di dalam laci nakas samping di samping ranjang. Ia melumuri tiga jarinya dengan cairan lube ungu beraroma blueberry.

.

Mukuro berjengit saat jari pertama memasuki tubuhnya, bergerak zigzag sesekali menyinggung titik sensitifnya. Begitu jari kedua ditambah, suara desahan lirih kembali terdengar. Byakuran menciumi punggung dan telinga Mukuro untuk menambah rangsangannya. Meski penisnya telah menegang, Byakuran tak ingin buru-buru. Ia suka menggoda Mukuro dengan cara ini. Ketika jari ketiga masuk, Mukuro mencengkram erat sprei di bawah bantal yang menjadi tumpuannya. Ketiga jari itu bergerak makin cepat, sesekali menghantam prostatnya.

.

"Aaahh...! B-bya...ah, emmmhh!" Ciuman kembali menghujani tubuh sang indigo hingga kembali menambah koleksi kissmark di kulit mulus Mukuro. "Hmmm...hhh! Ngh...uh!"

.

Byakuran memaksa Mukuro menoleh dan menciumnya sementara ketiga jari tangan kirinya terus menyerang titik lemah Mukuro hingga kembali klimaks. Cairan itu membasahi ranjang, sementara pemiliknya tampak makin tersengal dengan wajah merah. Mata dwi warna itu setengah terpejam diantara mengantuk dan bernafsu.

.

"Kita lanjutkan." Mukuro mengangguk pasrah, meski lelah ia masih dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi. Sentuhan Byakuran seakan membuatnya mabuk, lupa dengan segalanya. "Mau belakang atau depan?"

"...uh...de...pan..." Byakuran kembali membalik tubuh Mukuro hingga terlentang tak berdaya. Byakuran kembali memainkan tonjolan di dada Mukuro "...mmhh! Ce...pat...lah!"

"Fufufu, sungguh tak sabaran."

.

Dibukanya kaki pemuda itu hingga ia bisa melihat lubang yang tadi dia persiapkan memerah dan berdenyut minta diisi. Keringat sama-sama membasahi tubuh, begitu pula dengan nafsu, nafas Mukuro yang memburu dan wajahnya yang lelah namun masih bergairah sangat seksi. Perlahan Byakuran memasukkan penisnya, tubuh Mukuro menegang. Byakuran menciumnya agar lebih rileks. Mukuro mendesah berat saat benda panjang itu mengisi dirinya. Jauh lebih nikmat dibanding jari-jari tadi meski masih sedikit sakit. Mereka kembali beradu ciuman panas saat Byakuran mulai bergerak. Lambat, namun makin cepat detik demi detik.

.

"Oohhh...Bya...ah, aaahh, mmmhhh...nahh!" Mukuro mendesah tak karuan saat ujung penis Byakuran terus menghujani prostatnya dengan irama yang makin cepat. Dipeluknya laki-laki itu makin erat, terus memintanya agar melakukannya dengan irama cepat. "Terrruuusshhh! Aaahhh!"

"Ah...denganhhh se...nang hati..." Byakuran makin bersemangat melihat lawannya sudah pasrah terbawa dalam irama bercinta. Ia kembali mengocok kejantanan Mukuro yang sejak tadi kesepian.

"Aaahhh! A..ku...mau..."

"Yah...aku juga..." Byakuran makin mempercepat hentakan juga kocokannya.

"Oohhhh...oh, hukh...!" Mukuro keluar lebih dulu. Cairan putih kental itu terciprat beberapa kali membasahi perut dan dada, sedikit menyiprat ke wajahnya.

"Ukh...!" Byakuran menyusul beberapa detik kemudian di dalam tubuh Mukuro. Namun ia belum berniat berhenti, masih terus menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan menikmati sisa klimaks yang masih tersisa.

"C-cukup...aku...sudah lelah." kata Mukuro, matanya sudah nyaris tak bisa dibuka. "Byaku-akh!" Namun apa? Tubuhnya malah diangkat hingga terduduh di pangkuan sang Albino dengan keadaan masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Byakuran! Aku kan-ahh!" Tangan Byakuran menghentakkan pinggul pemuda itu hingga penisnya tertanam dengan sempurna kedalam tubuh Mukuro.

"Ahhh, Bya-hmmmh!" mulut dan lidah Byakuran kembali bermain dengan puting Mukuro. "Cu-kup!"

"Fufufu, belum saatnya tidur, Mukuro~. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : ENG ING ENG! Tengah malem -dah lewat sih- malah baru ngepost mana udah lama nga update langsung LEMON!

Ziho : master Rin kan emang makhluk malam...*dilempar ke gudang*

Rin : Mohon maaf lama nga update one shoot story. Aku bneran kena WB untuk nulis cerita pendek! Dan...akhirnya ini kembali ke alur, YAOI! Dan ini lemon pertama dalam fic setelah di Cloud Guardian Varia adegan lemon 10051 di apus ama Edden.

Gimana lemonnya? Udah asem apa hambar? Yang penting ada lemon toh*ditonjok reader*

Dah lah, nga banyak congcing lagian udah ngantuk. Kata terakhir seperti biasa

.

MINTA REVIEW!


End file.
